Not Over You
by dewdropsunlight
Summary: Stiles is not over Derek. Derek isn't over Stiles. Finally the pack has enough of the two skirting around each other and corner Derek, who tells the pack that it was Stiles who broke it off. One Shot


**Not Over You**

When the couple announced that they weren't together anymore, or rather had showed it by not going within ten feet of each other, everyone was shocked. Even more shocked when neither one would mention who broke it off and why; no, it was just that they were done. Pack meetings got slightly more awkward as one or the other would make an excuse to not come, but at times their excuses were such bullshit that they were forced to come. And that was it, until the topic of any relationships stayed out of conversations. It happened when both Stiles and Derek, who started the uncomfortable meetings, both were enforced to come.

"So," Scott, the true alpha, casually started the discussion, "how's Jackson Lydia?" Lydia gave him a look but after realizing what he was trying to do, nodded. To Scott's immediate left, Stiles tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by Scott himself. In response, he started playing with his fingers, trying to busy himself with something other than the subject. On the other couch, Derek seemed bored with the matter and while he wouldn't do something as obvious as to fiddle with his hands, his posture got a little tense.

"Jackson's doing great. He's thinking about coming back in a few days. Actually….do you and Kira want to come to the theaters with us?" Looking at Kira, who knew already what the plan of this meeting was, Scott smiled.

"Sure. Say, Stiles…why don't you and Derek join in?" The glare given by Scott's best friend could kill.

"I'm busy." Stiles snapped before picking up his school bag and marching towards the loft door. "I have some homework to do."

"Your loss." Scott shrugged, then turned to Derek. "What about you?" While it appeared that the older werewolf was thinking about it, everyone else in the room knew that it was just a pretense.

"No thanks." Derek stated before he got up to go in the direction of the kitchen.

"Enough!" Putting up with enough of this, Lydia stood up in her bright red, three inch high heels, and marched over to Derek. Setting her finger on his chest and making him back into a wall, Lydia started to yell. "I'm done with this! You tell me right now what the hell you did to Stiles, Derek, or so help me I'll—"

"Who says I did it? Who says I'm the one who broke it off?" Derek pushed back, gently in his case as to not push the furious strawberry blonde over. "You have _no idea._ I can't sleep at night, I'm not hungry. All I want is him but I can't have him. I look at the pictures of us while listening to radio. You think I _want_ to feel like this? 'Cause trust me I don't."

"Dude chill." Scott was immediately at Lydia's side, trying to get in-between the two. "We don't even know what happened. Besides, you're not the only one that's had issues. I literally have to drag Stiles out of his house every day." The statement seemed to take Derek aback.

"Wait….what?" Rolling their eyes, Lydia and Scott synchronized at taking Derek's arm and leading him to the couch where Kira was still trying to figure out what to do, if she should stay or go. Deciding to stay, she moved over to give Scott some room to sit next to Derek; Lydia took the other side of the werewolf.

"Derek," the strawberry blonde started to talk, "what happened?"

"I just—I don't—I—" Derek ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath and starting again. "I told him I loved him."

"And…?" Kira inquired.

"He kind of freaked out. I'm not sure why. One second we were just sitting there hand in hand and the next…I've never seen Stiles so mad before. He just started saying how I couldn't love him and," Running a hand over his face, Derek groaned, "I don't know what else. He started talking so fast and then he just said we were done; just like that."

"Did you go after him?" Lydia demanded.

"After I got over the shock yeah, but he was already in his car driving away. I don't understand, what did I do wrong?" It was a surprise to see Derek so defeated but Scott debated whether or not it's because love is a hard topic for the werewolf due to his family being killed by his girlfriend of the time or due to Jennifer Blake. He decided it was and thought about what he was to say.

"You know...Stiles keeps going to that restaurant you always took him too…what was it called?"

"Chespin?"

"Yeah that. I got worried one day a few weeks ago that I followed him. He got a table for two and just sat there; didn't order or anything. Everyone just kind of ignored him, like they knew he just came there to sit and not eat. They didn't even kick him out. Derek," setting his hand on Derek's shoulder, Scott shook it a little, "he _loves_ you. No matter how much he denies it right now, but he's hurting just as much as you."

"What do I do? He's not just going to come back."

"Then make him come back." Throwing her hands up, Lydia stood up and walked over to the loft door, opening it in one swing. "Now get ou there. If he's not at his house, check at Chespin's or the graveyard." Hesitantly, Derek stood up and walked over to the loft door. Just as he was about to leave, the sourwolf turned around.

"Thanks guys, and don't forget to lock up!" Reaching into his left pocket, Derek took out the keys and tossed them to Scott, who easily caught them.

Stiles, on the other hand, was busy carelessly driving his jeep somewhere, anywhere. He drove home but decided it wasn't the place to be. Then drove to Chespin's but decided that place wasn't right either. So he's still driving. It was incredibly unfair of Scott to do that to him, especially Lydia butting him. How could they do that? Sniffling a little and wiping at his eyes, Stiles pulled into a parking lot, which in turn led to the graveyard where his mother was buried. Pulling his red hood up, Stiles stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk past the headstones. All the times he was here, he never paid any attention to the names scribed into the stones. 7th row, 6th stone…..Stiles paused before stepping in front of his mother's name. There were already daisies placed there, probably by his father. He kneeled down and placed his right hand on the granite, tracing over the lettering.

"Mom…I messed up." Tears were already starting to fall. "I lost him…and I can't get him back. No matter how many times I could apologize, I just—I won't—what do I do?"

"Why don't you start by telling me what happened?" The voice startled Stiles, as he flailed wildly backwards. Looking up, the outline of Derek stood before him.

"Are you huffing?" Brushing off his pants, Stiles stood up and avoided eye contact with his former boyfriend.

"I did just chase you around town, so yeah." Derek took a gulp of air before relaxing. "Now please tell me what happened."

"I can't, I don't know where to start."

"The beginning would be nice." Derek took a step closer and raised Stiles's chin, so Stiles's honey golden brown eyes met his.

"I," Stiles started, "maybe we should sit down?" They sat, Stiles crossing his legs and pulling at the grass in front of him. "I…I got scared." He finally admitted. "What if," His Adam's apple bobbed, "I turn out to be just like Kate? What if people corrupt me in some way and I can't control myself? What if I hurt people I love, kind of how I did with the Nogitsune? I can't heal as fast as you guys and I'm just human. Or what if I get hurt? What would you do? I don't want you to have to deal with any more pain. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"Stiles…"

"I know it's stupid but then you said those three words and I know how much you've been through over the years. I mean, just last year with Jen—Jennifer. I can't…" He was interrupted by a kiss at the side of his lips.

"Stiles I have complete trust in you. What part of 'I love you' don't you get? You won't do any of those things." Stiles, though desperately wanting to feel Derek's lips on his again, pushed away and started to get up.

"No, this is wrong. It's…I can't." Moving his hands in the air uncontrollably, he started backing up. His foot caught on a headstone, causing him to lose his balance and go flying backwards.

"Stiles!" Derek's werewolf reflexes weren't fast enough, as Stiles crashed to the ground. Skidding to Stiles's side, Derek started touching the teens arms to test for any broken bones, then moved his hands to Stiles's head. "Are you alright? Can you see me? Did you hit your head?" When Stiles started to sit up, Derek cautiously helped him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He coughed a little. "Just got the breath knocked out of me." A little overwhelmed in relief, Derek kissed Stiles again, this time on the lips. The werewolf started to pull away only to be pulled back down. They kissed like it was the only thing keeping them alive. They kissed like the rest of the world didn't matter and it was only the two of them. Inside his mind, Stiles scolded himself for letting the werewolf go in the first place. Inside his mind, Derek reprimanded himself for not running after Stiles's car until the boy pulled over. Feeling like things were getting a little to frisky where they were, Stiles broke it off. He looked straight at Derek as he spoke. "I'm not over you."

"I know, let's go home."


End file.
